Kakak Kelasku
by Meijin-san
Summary: Putra Bayu Dirgantara itu bukan lolicon, tapi feminist. Saat dia ditugaskan untuk mengajar Ana, seorang gadis manis asal Timor Leste, tentu dia senang. Tapi ketika Ana mulai menyukainya, Putra gelagapan. Sebenarnya apa sih, yang dia sukai dalam diri para loli? male!Indonesiaxfem!TimorLeste.


Fic ini adalah request dari mixim-san. Dia minta fic romance/humor male!Indoxfem!TimorLeste sebagai exchange dari saya yang request gambar ke dia. Saya minta maaf kalau ini jelek, gaje, ancur, garing, ataupun gimana. Sebenernya otak saya lagi tumpul dalam nyari joke beberapa saat ini. Yah, gitu-gitu deh. Anyway, enjoy!

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**This fic and its OC © anakeren**

**Pair: male!Indoxfem!TimorLeste**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EYD amburadul, lolicon, penghinaan terhadap Bahasa Indonesia, cerita gaje, abal, ancur, kegilaan, dll.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

Alasan Putra Bayu Dirgantara, seorang murid eksentrik, kalau gak mau dibilang gila, asal Indonesia menjadi seperti sekarang ini tidak lain tidak bukan adalah karena campur tangan seniornya yang bernama Govert, seorang pelite asal Belanda. Sejak si Govert ditugasin buat ngajar juniornya itu, bukan cuma nyuruh ngajarin bocah yang waktu itu masih berumur 6 tahun tentang materi UN dan senyawa kimia, melainkan juga mengenai hal-hal nggak penting.

Contohnya seperti:

"Eh, lo tau gak, katanya Honda, anak cewek itu nggak bisa kentut!" kata Govert dengan semangat.

"Beneran, kak?" kata Putra sambil memajukan mulutnya.

"Iya! Terus katanya, Pak Germania make sampo moonsilk tau! Bukannya Kantene!"

"Waah!"

Dan si Govert pulalah yang memperkenalkan Putra dengan apa yang mereka sebut sebagai loli.

"Tuh, liat, bagus kan?" katanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah majalah pada Putra.

"He-eh." Putra mengangguk.

"Liat yang itu! Make gothic lolita!"

"Saya lebih suka yang pake swimsuit ini kak!"

"Mantep kan?"

"Yoi kak! Btw, besok saya UTS kak."

"Persetan ama UTS, yang penting liat yang rambutnya twintail itu dulu!"

"Asoy dah…"

"Bener kan?" kata Govert nista.

"Kak, kenapa sih kakak suka ama loli?" tanya Putra tiba-tiba. Govert memandangnya, lalu mendecak.

"Kamu masih terlalu muda, tapi bakal gue kasih tahu deh! Jawabannya adalah, mereka imut dan nggak kayak cewek dewasa yang ngeselin."

"Punya dendam ama cewek dewasa, kak?" tanya Putra.

"Nggak. Kalo lo, apa yang bikin lo suka ama loli?" sekarang giliran sang senior yang nanya.

"Aku? Aku sih suka aja kak Unyu.."

"Yee, nggak decisive lo! Ayo, apa alasan lo?"

"Belum tau, kak." kata Putra mantap.

"Belum tau?" kata Govert memastikan.

"Paling nggak untuk saat ini."

**XXX**

Setahun kemudian, Putra resmi naik ke kelas 7. Karena sekolahnya, Gakuen Hetalia, udah komplit dari TK-SMA, jadinya dia dapat dipastikan masuk SMP di Gakuen Hetalia. Murid SMP ditugasin membina anak SD dalam belajar, dan nggak ada angin nggak ada ujan, Putra dapet Ana yang amsih duduk di kelas 5. Seorang gadis imut asal Timor Leste.

Putra tentu seneng. Dia suka ama cewek-cewek imut dan dia udah lama pengen punya adek perempuan. Oke, dia punya satu adik perempuan sih, meskipun cuma saudara jauh. Tapi itu out of question, jadilah dia segirang tante girang saat itu.

"Hai, nama saya Putra. Saya kelas 7. Salam kenal." kata Putra sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Salam kenal juga, kak!" sang adek kelas berkata riang.

"Jadi mulai sekarang, kamu kalau belajar ama kakak, ya?"

"Iya, kak!"

"Nah, mau belajar apa?" tanya Putra.

"Sihir kak, kayak yang di Harry Mutter gitu." kata Ana polos.

'Anjir, unyu abis!' kata Putra semangat, "Kalau yang begituan, tanya ama Kak Kirkland di kelas 8 ya!"

"Jadi kakak nggak bisa?" tanay Ana kecewa.

"Uh…" Putra memandang tak tega, "Bisa sih.."

"Tuh kan bisa! Ajarin dong!"

"Tapi ini nggak kayak di Harry Mutter, nggak apa-apa?"

"Emang kayak gimana?"

"Macem jadi babi ngepet, ngendaliin tuyul, santet, ama susuk."

"Lain kali aja ya, kak."

"Ah, iya."

**XXX**

Sejak saat itu, Putra terus membantu Ana belajar, meskipun ia sekarang sudah kelas 1 SMA. Kadang-kadang dibawain hadiah, kalau nggak diajak jalan-jalan, ataupun dibeliin permen karet. Persis lolicon.

"Gue bukan lolicon, gue feminist!" bantah Putra.

"Lo ngomong ama siapa?" tanya Kyle, temen Putra.

"Gue juga nggak tau, tau-tau kata-kata itu keluar gitu aja dari mulut gue."

"Ya deh, ya deh. Terserah udel lo aja."

KRIIING!

"Ah, udah masuk tuh." kata Kyle.

"Pelajarannya bahasa kan?" tanya Putra.

"Yoi."

Putra menghabiskan sebagian besar pelajaran dengan nyorat-nyoret buku catatannya dengan menggambar guru yang lagi gambar. Pak Alfhert adalah guru yang lagi ngajar. Aslinya dia wakil kepsek sepupunya Gilbert dan Ludwig, tapi karena guru bahasa lagi nggak masuk ya apa boleh buat.

PLETAK!

Sebuah kapur tulis mendarat di muka Putra.

"Bleargh!"

"Kalau guru ngajarin, perhatiin yang bener." kata Pak Alfhert tajam. Putra mengangguk.

Dengan perasaan berat seberat emak lo, Putra terpaksa memperhatikan Pak Germania yang sedang mengajar.

"Mana yang bener," kata Pak Germania, "'Kata kabar burung, Gilbert mengecil' atau 'kata kabar, burung Gilbert mengecil?'" tanyanya yang disertai gelak tawa satu kelas. Gilbert, temen sekelas Putra yang narsis tingkat tinggi, terlihat lagi malu berat diujung ruangan. Saking malunya, rambutnya menjadi putih. (Perasaan dari awal emang putih deh…)

"Jawabannya adalah yang pertama. Jadi itulah anak-anak, kenapa penggunaan koma dengan bener sangat diperlukan. Salah-salah burung kalian bisa dikira mengecil. Ngerti?" lanjut Pak Alfhert, "Ada yang mau bertanya sampai sini?"

"Saya, pak!" Antonio mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, mau nanya apa?"

"Burung Gilbert emang beneran mengecil, pak! Waktu hari apa gitu digigit lebah, pak! Terus kemaren jadi lebih kecil lagi!" kata Antonio dengan muka lurus.

"Sebelumnya sih membengkak. Sekarang balik normal lagi." kata Pak Alfhert sambil manggut-manggut, "Punya Gilbert emang kecil dari lahir. Awalnya saya kira dia perempuan."

"Iya pak. Kasian ya, udah kecil, kuning-kuning gaje lagi." kata Antonio.

"Berenti ngomongin Gilbird kek…" kata Gilbert lirih.

Putra mendengarkan jalannya percakapan dengan muka datar.

'Ternyata perkiraan gue salah.'

**XXX**

Segera setelah sekolah selesai, sebuah substansi bernama Putra segera bergegas menuju Ruang Belajar anak SMP. Dia langsung duduk di satu sofa nganggur tanpa memberi salam pada penghuni ruangan tersebut. Screw the juniors. Kan gue lebih tua! Harusnya mereka langsung bungkuk dan mijit gue! –begitulah isi pikiran Putra.

Tanpa menunggu lama, cewek yang ditunggu oleh Putra dateng. Putra mendongak dan tersenyum ramah.

"Udah lama nunggu, kak?" tanya Ana.

"Belum kok." jawab Putra, "Kamu ada PR apa hari ini?"

"Harus bikin puisi."

"Oh, puisi. Temanya apaan?" tanya Putra.

"Orang yang penting dalam hidup kita, kak."

"Kalau gitu, kamu mau nulis tentang siapa?"

"Tentang kakak." kata Ana sambil memandang Putra.

DEG!

"Kok kakak sih? Kan bisa guru atau temen atau apalah." kata Putra gugup.

"Abisnya kakak baik dan selalu ngajarin Ana sih." kata Ana polos.

"Oh gitu.." kata Putra pelan, "Yaudah, semangat ya! Kakak juga mau ngerjain PR matematika, kalau ada yang nggak bisa, tanya aja ya?"

"Siap!"

'Man, dia mau nulis tentang gue! Sekeren apa sih gue, ampe jadi objek menulis- tunggu, gue emang keren sih. Gue cuma bingung kenapa dia milih gue. Shit, liat mukanya, imut banget! Coba si Razak mukanya seimut ini! Ah, dia mah trenggiling! Liat mukanya aja bikin muntah!' pikiran-pikiran aduhai berputar dalam kepala Putra.

Keduanya mengerjakan tugas masing-masing dalam diam. Putra memandang soal didepannya dengan kosong. Apaan nih? Pikirnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Dia sebenernya udah tahu itu soal apa dan gimana cara ngerjainnya, serta hasil hitungan kasarnya. Secara garis besar dia lumayan cerdas. Tapi tetep aja, dasar kebo, dia ogah ngitung dan berusaha. Jadi, daripada menebang pohon buat nyorat-nyoret hitungan, Putra malah bikin gambar power ranger dan Spongebob maen kartu di buku tulisnya.

"Kak, aku udah selesai!" kata Ana riang.

"Cepet banget!" kata Putra takjub.

"Abisnya semuanya udah terbayang jelas di kepala aku, jadi tinggal nulis aja!"

"Gitu ya.. boleh kakak lihat?" tanya Putra.

"B-boleh…" kata Ana. Mukanya bersemu merah ketika menyerahkan Putra kertas tersebut. Sayangnya Putra nggak nyadar.

"Eh-ehem! Puisi kamu ini judulnya 'Kakak Kelasku'…

Kakak Kelasku

Aku punya kakak kelas

Namanya Kak Putra

Orangnya baik hati

Serta tampan dan berani

Dia selalu mengajariku

Dia mengajariku banyak ilmu

Setiap kali dia mulai frustasi

Dia berkata, "Aku ingin jadi terasi."

Kata Kak Kyle temannya

Setiap kali mau istirahat makan

Kak Kyle selalu menunjuk kearahnya

Serta berkata, "Sepertinya dia mulai lapar!"

Kak Putra masih jomblo

Dia bilang dia itu single

Aku tau dia boong

Karena history komputernya semuanya website buat ngedate

Kak Putra keren sekali

Sayang dia sudah tiada

Setiap kali aku memandang nisannya

Aku selalu menangis

Disaat terakhir Kak Putra

Kak Putra bilang begini

Sekali saja dalam hidupku ini

Aku ingin punya pacar

"Eh, Ana?" panggil Putra.

"Ya, kak?"

"Ini… kakak belum meninggal, lho?"

"Ana tau, kak. Ana buat kakak meninggal biar feelnya kerasa aja." katanya kalem.

Putra diem membisul sebelum facepalm.

"Kenapa, kak? Nggak suka ya? Karena jelek?" tanya Ana dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Nggak juga kok. Puisi kamu ini, cuma, uh, gimana dijelasinnya ya… terlalu 'wow'…"

"Gitu ya… Jadi jelek ya?"

"Nggak, bagus kok!" kata Putra sambil tersenyum.

"Yakin?"

"Yakin!" kata Putra dengan suara mirip suara pedagang hape China waktu ditanya apakah hape jualannya beneran kuat setahun.

"Untung deh, kalau kakak suka…" kata Ana sambil menghela nafas.

"Hahaha…" Putra tertawa gugup.

Jeda keheningan selama beberapa saat.

"Kak."

"Ya?" jawab Putra.

"Kakak nganggep Ana sebagai apa?" tanya Ana tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" Putra masang ekspesi kaget pamungkasnya.

"Sebagai murid, adik, temen, atau apa?" Ana kembali mencecar Putra dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Eh, adik?" kata Putra ngasal.

"Gitu ya?" kata Ana lirih. Ana mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"A-ana?" kata Putra kaget.

"Aku ngerasa pusing, kak. Aku pulang ke asrama dulu ya."

"Eh? Nggak mau ke UKS dulu?" tanya Putra khawatir.

"Nggak usah kak. Bye." kata Ana smabil berjalan keluar.

"Kenapa lagi si Ana?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

**XXX**

"Jadi gitu, Kyle. Gimana menurut lo?" tanya Putra kepada teman sekamarnya Kyle. Kyle mangap. Saat itu dia dan Putra lagi ada didalam kamar asrama mereka, duduk di lantai. Baju kotor dan kertas-kertas dimana-mana. Satu-satunya TV di kamar tersebut menyala meskipun nyaris nggak ditonton.

"Lo nggak nyadar hint-hint dari dia?" tanya Kyle dengan tampang sumpe-lonya yang terkenal ngeselin.

"Hint apa?" tanya Putra santai.

"Haduh…" Kyle facepalm, "Sini gue bisikkin."

Kyle mendekati Putra dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Mata Putra makin melebar seiring setiap kata yang diucapkan.

"Gitu." kata Kyle puas setelah berhenti bisik-bisik.

"Oh my goat! Gue nggak percaya cewek baik-baik kayak dia mau aja selingkuh ama playboy kayak gitu!" kata Putra shock.

"Serius, nyet!" bentak Kyle sambil menendang Putra.

"Iye dah. Gue cuma shock ama sinetron 'Ibu Tiriku Diadopsi' ini." kata Putra sambil menunjuk layar televisi. Kyle menatapnya dengan bengis, "Oke, gue ngerti. Gue ngerti semuanya. Dan gue tahu lo mau nyutuh gue buat lakuin apaan."

"Apa?" tanya Kyle dengan nada menantang.

"'Mate, lo harus samperin dia sekarang, minta maaf, and be honest to yourself!'" kata Putra sambil menirukan gaya bicara Kyle. Kyle menyeringai.

"Cakep!" katanya sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya, "Go for it, mate!" kata Kyle sambil menepuk punggung Putra. Puta tersenyum tipis sebelum bangkit dan berlari keluar dari kamar asramanya.

"Sekarang udah jam setengah 8, ada waktu lah." katanya setelah mengecek jam. Ia keluar dari asrma cowok dan memasuki asrama cewek. Dia tersenyum gugup kepada Bu Ancient Greece, supervisor asrama cewek. Setelah itu, dia memasuki lift dan memencet tombol bernomor 4, disanalah kamar Ana berada.

Putra mendatangi kamar Ana dan memencet belnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, Ana datang membukakan pintu. Ketika melihat siapa tamunya, Ana kaget.

"Kakak ngapain disini?" tanya Ana pelan.

"Cuma mau meluruskan satu hal aja." kata Putra sambil tersenyum.

"Meluruskan apan-" ucapan Ana terputus.

"Aku minta maaf udah bikin kamu sedih, aku minta maaf gara-gara aku nggak peka, dan aku minta maaf udah bohong. Waktu itu aku cuma refleks aja."

"Hah…"

"Aku nggak ngeliat kamu sebagai adik kelas lagi! Aku ngeliat kamu sebagai- uh.." Putra kagok.

"Sebagai?" tanya Ana penasaran. Dia menelengkan kepalanya.

"Uh- sebagai- ini." Putra, sebagai seorang eksyenman, melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling punggung Ana. Muka Ana memerah.

"K-kakak…" kata Ana gugup.

"Aku nggak nganggep kamu sebagai adik kelas lagi. Nggak usah panggil aku kakak." kata Putra.

"Oke, Putra…"

"Bagus, Ana."

"Ah, aku harus pergi dulu! Aku harus bikin PR!" kata Ana sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Putra.

"Bukannya kamu udah selesai?" tanya Putra bingung.

"Emang sih, tapi ada yng harus direvisi. Kayaknya 'kakak kelasku' udah punya pacar sekarang." kata Ana sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar…" Putra balas tersenyum sebelum berjalan pulang.

Di jalan, dia bertemu dengan Govert yang sekarang sudah duduk di kelas 10. Putra menyapanya.

"Malam kak." kata Putra ramah.

"Malam."

"Oh ya, kak. Tentang pertanyaan kakak dulu, saya udah nemu jawabannya. Saya suka loli karena selain mereka unyu, mereka juga masih innocent dan pure."

Govert terdiam, sebelum berkata, "Nah, cewek mana yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Kakak bisa aja." kaat Putra sambil tersenyum lebar.

**END**

Ya, itu dia! Jelek? Garing? Itu adalah keputusan anda!

Buat **mixim-**san, maaf kalau jelek! Maaf banget, padahal gambar anda bagus begitu..

Saya rasa itu dulu sekarang. Sampai jumpaaaa!


End file.
